


Slice Girls

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Guilt, Lucifer is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer taunts Sam after the episode Slice Girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural
> 
> Spoilers up until Slice Girls.

 

Right now Lucifer was singing 'Row row row row your boat' at the top of his lungs sitting across from him on the bed. Dean was asleep in his own bed and Sam was doing research. He actually didn't mind it, it was better then 'Stairway to Heaven' which Lucifer had sung over a hundred times by now. It was better then him trying to talk to him, of course right as he thought that Lucifer said.

"That was pretty cold Sammy," Sam closed his eyes tried to focus on the fact that Lucifer wasn't real. Sam opened his eyes and tried to find his place in the book again.

"The way you plugged Dean's daughter right in front of him." Lucifer's face was now between him and the book, his smile dripping evil as he smirked at him. "What's the likelihood Dean will live long enough to have another kid?" Not great, the answer resonated in his head without his consent. She was a monster he told himself, he was just doing what he had to. She had turned to him and he had saw her demon eyes and he had saw that Dean wasn't ready to kill her so he killed her himself.

She was a monster he told himself, he was just doing what he had to. She had turned to him and he had saw her demon eyes and he had saw that Dean wasn't ready to kill her so he killed her himself.

"And you ...you ...you ...you actually chastised him for not being able to kill his own daughter? You who was so mad that Dean killed Amy?" Sam closed his eyes again plugged his ears and tried to hum quietly so he couldn't hear him. Of course, it never worked he could still hear him.

"Amy killed people, you knew she had, but you let her go anyways." She had only killed people because her son was sick and they normally lived on dead flesh. Amy had killed her mother and saved him. "And who did Emma kill...no one," she was going to kill Dean and Sam wouldn't let that happen not after everything.

"Of course, I know what the real difference was Emma, your _niece_ " he emphasized the word niece. "Was threatening your brother, and I guess in your mind that's inexcusable, even though Amy actually killed people." People did things they wouldn't normally do to save people that they loved, like he had done with Dean several times.

"He'll still leave you ya know?" Sam couldn't help but wince at that. Lucifer had been saying it for awhile, knowing how much it bothered him, but he had said it nonstop once Sam knew that Dean's daughter was planning on killing him. "Just like you kept leaving him. That's why he said he'd do his best, because Dean's not really planning to stick around long term. One way or another he'll leave you and why would he stay?" Lucifer scoffed "With a brother who betrayed him for a demon." Sam tried to not to listen to him, they had gotten over that, they had. Dean was down because of Cas' and Bobby's death, not because of him. "Who started the apocalypse." He had also finished it that why he had Satan vision now. He had atoned for what he had done in the cage.

"You...you really think you should be forgiven? So the millions of people who died because of you they're good now?" Lucifer said menacingly to Sam. Sam had to bite off a sharp reply it did no good to talk the hallucination. Lucifer's face split into an evil smirk again "Anyways, I kind of wandered away from my original point, the murder of Emma Winchester, your _niece_."  Lucifer emphasized niece again and Sam winced, he had tried hard to not see Emma as his niece but as a monster that needed to be taken down.

"What did you feel when you pulled that trigger? How did it feel to kill yet another member of your family? Tell me Sam, I really want to know." He had his you can trust me face on and Sam's blood boiled with hate, he hated Lucifer so much.

"You don't wanna to talk? Then I'm going to have to talk Sammy," he said patronizingly. When Sam didn't speak Lucifer gave him a shrug then continued.

"You know if you had left Emma alive maybe she wouldn't have gone bad? Maybe you and Dean could have taught her the right way. But of course if Dean had Emma then why would he need you? With the holes in your relationship? With Emma, it would have been a clean slate. He could have fixed her, the way he failed to fix you, after all you've had demon blood in you since you were six months old, how much different were you from Emma? Huh Sammy? Were you really that different?"


End file.
